Poetically Perfect: The Ruins of Gorlan
by Raider1472
Summary: It what you've all been waiting for: Ranger's Apprentice...In Rhyme! Check out the Ruins of Gorlan in a Seussian rhyme scheme, fun verses reiterate what we've all come to love. Read Ranger's Apprentice in a whole new light.  Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

In the musty pages of a book

the dusty cover I now look,

To read Will's story in that way,

as it once began for me that day...

* * *

><p>Through rustic walls I did delve<p>

and meals consumed while all was well,

And friends who aren't too friendly dined in the same room

amongst two Wards who sat amid their own gloom.

'

A table wide, far and long,

could put a jongular into song

and no meal was ever so fine

as Master Chubb's wondrous design.

'

A Baron and a Knight seemed the best of friends

While ladies the servants glanced at passing trends.

'

Chatter and fancy music filled the wondrous hall,

and never would I've know the things they would befall.

'

For time will fade away their fanciful great tales,

so I shall recount them, one by one, as long as time prevails.


	2. Introduction

**Please ignore the ' marks, I couldn't get the document to space evenly.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introduction<strong>_

Up in Mountains of Night and Rain

an Evil Baron was to blame

for creatures he controlled

to ultimately raise death toll.

'

For fifteen years did he wait,

yet his anger did not abate

until he sought a weapon deadly

that would kill the King quite readily

'

Then unknown creatures indeed were found

who would give the baron's toll, pound for pound.

'

While the army trained for war again,

Morgarath dimly remembered the fen

Evil was conquered, and baron cursed

while he was forced to sadly reverse.

'

To the mountains he was sent

and plan and men were decidedly bent.

'

Now plans were together once again

and people would soon revisit the pain

of war against Baron evil in hue

who promised King Duncan would soon pay his dues...


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: It took me longer than I though to update and for that I apologize.**

**Muha4: You rock! 1st reviewer! Thanks!**

**Kangarooney: I loved the poem! Hope you like this one!**

**Anonymouse: Cool name, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Sandarikka: Thanks for the criticism, and I say that with all sincerity, often times, I don't really know what I'm doing.**

**The Lone Clapper: You reviewed after each chapter! Thanks! Here's more!**

**Angel Girl 960: I wasn't able to thank you in PM, so I will do so now. Thanks for adding me to you story alert. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

Choosing day was fast approaching,

And into young Will's mind it was encroaching,

Blocking out fun and good cheer,

That was celebrated through most of the year.

'

"Eat something up! Right now and quick,"

Said Miss Jenny who would soon be handpicked,

To become a chef famed and renowned,

Making many other chefs just seem like great clowns.

'

And young George sat side by side,

To young William who showed all but pride.

"Nervousness heightens abilities, you see."

But Will shook his head and doubted, "No way, not me."

'

"He ought to be nervous!" Horace scoffed in front of them all.

"No one would want him, he's simply too small."

Horace was athletic, large and trite.

And frankly, Will thought, not a bit too bright.

'

"You should eat more," the boy said with a smile,

Lacking in everything any sense of guile.

"Build yourself up some, you really need it."

But Will frowned, not yet defeated.

'

"In between the ears, you ought to know,

For knowledge to be had, it first must grow."

The Wardmates laughed, while Will scurried off,

And Horace covered up embarrassment with a scoff,

"Will No-name!" Ward Horace taunted,

He knew certain the insult was daunting.

'

And Will felt his ears burn with cumulative hate,

Then simply walked off to the trees as of late.

Now Will was a Ward, an orphan of such,

With father as solider dead to the clutch,

Of death who waited to ensnare his wife,

Leaving baby Will alone with much strife.

'

A Ranger had found him, they're ominous folk,

And kept watch on him beneath his strange cloak,

Left him at the welcoming door of the Wards,

They accepted him and said, "He shall see the rewards,

Of being of son, of man so brave and true,

And with him all alone, we'll see what we can do."

'

So there Will was, baby and alone,

Without a mother to see him all grown,

And influence the decisions he would make,

And see all that he would soon put at stake.

'

And now Will sat, alone in a tree,

Wondering who he would grow to be.

Late into the night he wanted to wait,

Before he would have to receive his own fate.


End file.
